Paparazzi
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: Genevieve Blankenship has such gifts, it causes other vampires to writhe with jealousy. What will Aro Volturi do when she comes strolling into his castle for judgement on crimes she committed against him? Aro VolturixOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


Genevieve walked into the large, round chamber, her heels hitting the cold stone and echoing in the great hall. She wore leather pants that hugged her legs and a corset with blood red and black lacing over a long-sleeved puffy black shirt. She had lived through many eras and fashion periods, and she liked to mix different styles from different time periods. The three leaders of the Volturi sat on their thrones in front of her. On the left sat Caius, a vampire with white hair and a perpetual sneer on his face. He possessed no special ability. On the right was Marcus, who had the ability to read the emotional bonds between people. He seemed detached and uninterested, but with a deep sadness inside him. Finally, the leader of all vampires, Aro, whose power was tactile telepathy, allowing him to see and experience every thought a person has ever had simply by touching him or her. She saw how this power could have allowed him to become the leader. To be able to know everything about a person with one touch—the prospect was terrifying. She was glad that he would not be able to do that to her.

Genevieve, like many other vampires, had a special power. If a vampire possessed an ability, she was able to render it useless, essentially taking away his or her power when she wished. Additionally, she could sense the powers that other vampires had. Though she already knew of the powers of most of the Volturi members through stories about them, she could also feel them, and her power had quite a large radius. While standing in that room, she could sense every vampire and his or her ability (or lack thereof) within the entire city of Volterra.

She had been summoned there because she had killed one of the Volturi's minions. She had crossed paths with the vampire the week before, and, not recognizing her as an ally of the Volturi, he asked her if she was loyal to them. She told him that no one held her allegiance, and he tried to persuade her otherwise. She kept refusing him, and in his arrogance he attacked her. She easily killed him, being a good fighter and much more experienced than the young vampire. However, the Volturi somehow found out, and several vampires found her and brought her here to be judged.

She stood glaring at the three men before her who obviously thought themselves superior to her and who believed themselves to be her masters, though they had no such claim on her.

"Do you know why you are here?" sneered Caius.

"I believe I killed one of your pets," she retorted, sneering back at him.

Caius did not look pleased with her answer. Marcus looked indifferent, and Aro looked slightly amused. The other vampires in the room seemed to share Caius's sentiment. The twins, Jane and Alec, stood near the leaders with their faces cold and unfeeling. A few others were present, guards and the like.

"What is your name, child?" crooned Aro.

"Genevieve," she replied calmly.

"Genevieve," Aro repeated slowly back to her, as if tasting her name on his tongue. "What a lovely name. Why have we never met before, dear Genevieve?"

"I like to be left alone. Few vampires know of me at all, or at least they didn't until your guy came along and ruined that peace," she answered, trying to stay polite despite her annoyance at the entire situation.

"Well, since you seem to be unaware of our laws, I think we will pardon your transgression. However, your lack of repentance displeases me, Genevieve. You need to learn our laws and our ways if you are going to live under our rule. I would like you to understand that we cannot have another incident like this. Jane?"

He looked at the girl and she came forward a few steps. Genevieve could sense her power: the ability to make others feel excruciating pain. Genevieve reduced Jane's power with a thought, so when Jane looked at her and spoke, "pain," nothing happened. Genevieve smiled at the confused look on the girl's face.

"That's cute," Genevieve remarked snidely. Aro quickly sat forward in his seat, his eyes clearly showing his intrigue.

"My, my, what have we here?" Aro was in front of Genevieve in a moment's flash, and held out his hand to her. "May I?" he asked politely. When he spoke, his voice was calm and quiet. His words flowed like silk over soft hands, soothing to the ear. Of course, she knew that his outer expressions in no way reflected his inner thoughts. Even his politeness seemed like a mask. A moment ago, he had so kindly informed her that she was about to be punished. There was a darkness inside him, and no doubt his mind was filled with chaos. How many lives had he lived through the thoughts of others? Certainly that gave him power over them, but surely that many lives in one head would cause some level of madness. Even with her ability, Genevieve would have to be very careful around Aro. She instantly reduced his power and held out her hand. Aro took it tenderly in one hand and brought the other hand up to completely enclose hers. He held her hand as if it were a precious object, though he soon realized that he would not be able to find the treasure within. He was surprised and in awe.

"I see nothing," he said, almost whispering. His face showed confusion, but also wonder. Marcus and Caius shifted behind him, curious and perplexed. "Why can I not see anything?" he asked quietly.

"That is my gift," Genevieve explained, withdrawing her hand from his grasp. She was unsure whether it was a good idea to tell them this. At this point, though, it was too late. She had no other choice. "I can reduce the powers of other vampires and render them useless," she answered matter-of-factly. "I can also sense other vampires and their powers, if they have any."

"Magnificent," said Aro, still gazing at her as if she were a shiny trophy that he wished to acquire. "Absolutely magnificent."

"Yes well, now that that's settled, I'd like to clear up something else as well. I do not live under your rule. I have lived my entire life completely independent, and that is not about to change. You are not my king and I am not your subject. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave. It was lovely to meet you all, really," she added, a hint of sarcasm in her words. She turned and started walking away, but Aro appeared before her once again.

"Not leaving so soon, are you? We have only just met and there's so much I'd like to know about you, my dear," he coolly spoke, a glint in his eyes. At this moment, Genevieve felt afraid. She had no idea what Aro was planning on doing with her now that he found out her power. She knew his reputation for collecting vampires with special abilities, and she was not about to become one of his slaves. However, she was trapped in his fortress with vampires on all sides. It was her turn to be powerless. She could do nothing now but await her fate and try to survive.


End file.
